Sweet Apple
by xNewWaveBossanova
Summary: A story revolving around the Dark Brotherhood. It explains the tale of two quite unfortunate beings that are forced to work together to archieve what they desire most.


***SWEET APPLE***

**Chapter I**

**Prologue: His Journal**

_Since the first day we met, there was this strange kind of adhesion that was probably caused by fate when it had devoured too many bottles of ale and completely lost its track. Our relationship was insane. She was insane. I'm certain she'd been following me around ever since I met her at that __fallacious fruit stand of hers. She spied on me for days without resting or pausing and stalked me in the deepest hours of the night just to drive me totally nuts. She tracked me down and admired me when I went out for a contract. At a certain point, she even started to keep me company on my assignments. Her intention was to drain information out of me for her so-called research. I seriously doubt if this was her real intention. She knew too much to be an ignorant researcher._

_For once in my life, I felt like I was the one being tracked down by some cold-blooded killer. Her behavior clearly stated that she familiar with the ways of an assassin. She could blend with the shadows as if she was the darkness herself. I hadn't even found out that she'd been chasing me around if she hadn't thrown that apple at me ten years ago. Of course I was aware of her presence but I had no evidence of her following me. I thought it was just my imagination. The idea of being followed as an assassin is unusual but in fact, it is quite logic when you think about it. Who wouldn't want to assassinate an assassin? There was this one thing that always betrayed her presence. It was the piercing sound of the tearing skin of a certain, notable fruit, that she always seemed to carry around. I don't know if I despised the crackling noise of the pearly white bones stuck in her jaw penetrating the crimson skin of an apple. It was as if she was tearing through leather with her very own teeth which caused me to shiver each and every time, over and over again. Or if it rather aroused me somewhere deep inside and got me intertwined with her. My senses tell me it was a combination of both. _

_What attracted me to her was not the way she ate that stupid fruit or how she was always able to find me. No, it was her exotic use of language. Her voice __incited all the muscles in my body. Her words struck me with an unrelenting force that blew me from the surface of earth. With only words, she could achieve everything from every male in all of Tamriel. The ominous under tone of her voice was what made her speech so incredibly attractive. Speech was maybe one of her best developed skills and words were her unexpected weapon of absolute manipulation. Not to mention that she was not an ugly woman at all. At first sight, she didn't differ much from a regular Breton female but the more you get to know her, the more you doubt her race. Of course she had outstanding magical abilities and a tempting speech skill but what really surprised him was her abilities as one of them. _

_In contrast to him, she was a born leader whilst he still lacked some skill. Something in her whole appearance forced others to respect and obey her, which she didn't like at all. She hated brain-dead puppets that obediently did everything she told them to do. People were not amusing as long as they weren't struggling against her. Their mixed feelings was what made them entertaining and easy to manipulate. She could force anyone to do her bidding but that would be boring. Putting people up against each other was in her eyes no more than an obvious chess game in which she portrayed herself as the almighty player that was deciding each move that was made precisely. Facing her was the contradictor known as fate, the one thing she is trying to conquer. _

_A disappointing lack of empathy, deficiency. Getting together, but just physically. Certain words as piercing as sharpened daggers thrown with an incredible speed. Making deep and painful wounds, just to keep me at distance. The flowing juices of life staining my red and blue robes. The relationship that binds us is nothing more than an endless desire for nothing. I guess we could call it love. _

_One thing is sure. She is sweeter than our Mother would ever be._

**A/N: People here are probably not interested in this oc fic but I'd appreciate it if you left me a comment explaining why you didn't like my personal use of original characters. I don't want to hear general ranting but just a personal comment with some advice. **

**Also, if I made any typos/grammar errors… Please point them out for me.**

**And feel free to review!**


End file.
